


Happy Birthday, Babe

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gay, Happy Birthday, M/M, Slash, present, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Jake Carter has a suprise for his husband.





	

Title: Happy Birthday, Babe

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: Jake/Corey

Characters: Jake Carter, Corey Graves, Byron Saxton, and Michael Cole.

Summary: Jake Carter has a suprise for his husband.

Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Charlotte is the best diva to hold that-"

"Is that Jake Carter? I thought he was still signed to Nxt?" Byron Saxton asked completely interrupting Corey Graves monologue about Charlotte.

"It looks like Jake Carter is on a mission." Micheal Cole added as they watched the WWE Universe go crazy at the sight of Jake Carter.

"I wonder why he's coming from Nxt to Raw?" Byron Saxton asked but now his eyed were glued to Corey. He had a fair share of times when he would walk in on Corey and Jake in the locker room back at Nxt.

Corey immediately stopped talking as he turned around to see his husband walking down to the ring. Jake shook hands with the fans, signed a few autographs and even took pictures.

As he passed the first cameraman, the man handed him a big black bag. Jake checked inside and nodded before continuing his walk. He walked around the ring towards the announcement table with the bag.

"Jake?" Corey asked as he watched Jake stop directly before him. The whole WWE Universe grew quiet as they stared down the interaction.

"Happy birthday, babe." Jake Carter whispered as he leaned over pressing a kiss to Corey's lips. His hand brought the bag sitting it directly in front Corey.

"Wow." was all Michael Cole said.

"It seems that Jake Carter wanted to suprise his husband for his birthday." Byron announced.

"Shut up Saxton." Corey hissed as he turned around to sneak another kiss form his husband.

"Thank you baby."

"Anything for my prince and that's not the only gift your getting today. I want you home directly after Raw or else you'll be getting spanked." Jake Carter whispered into Corey's ear before waving goodbye to the crowd as he walked back.

"So what did he get you?" Byron Saxton asked.

"Shut up Saxton!"


End file.
